Wake Up
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: Sequel to Ready to Start. Follow Mini, Grace, Rich, Liv and Alo as they adjust to their powers and face problems worse than ever before. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 - Blue for You

Just a quick note to say yes this really is the sequel to Ready to Start! If you haven't read that fic of mine, then I suggest you read it before reading this otherwise it'll be too complicated I think :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or Misfits and all characters belong to their rightful owners. ****(although I would take better care of Grace than they did lbr)**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Blue for You_

It was the middle of a fairly hot summer and so the colour of the sky could deceive anyone of the actual time. Three guys in their late teens finally spotted the two men they had been looking for.  
"Smith, over there!" The shorter and plumper one said, pointing over in the direction of where they were. Smith pointed aggressively at them whilst crossing the road. The blond one out of the two casually turned around and stopped; when his friend tried to leg it he pulled him back. The blond smirked at the approaching gang.

"You owe us dosh, prick!" Smith yelled, checking around him to make sure nobody was around as he removed a gun from his pocket and pointed it menacingly at the blond.

"Maybe you should put that away," The blond advised, but he backed himself against the wall.

"No, Luke, I don't think I should… You give us what you owe and then we will all carry on." Luke shook his head, nodding slightly at his friend who nervously nodded back. Smith's guys also removed weapons, one with another gun and the other had a bat.

"I don't have it and you're never going to get it back." He raised an eyebrow challengingly. Smith went to shoot at him, but Luke's friend jumped in front of him and raised his hands in front of him. This seemed to create a protective bubble around him and Luke that caused the bullet to bounce off and land on the floor. Smith opened his mouth in confusion and glanced down at his gun. Luke smirked as he held his hand out in front of him as if it was a gun. He then shot all three of him in the head before they had time to process what was going on.

"What was the fucking point of that?" Luke's friend shouted at him. He shrugged back in reply and picked the gun out of Smith's unmoving hands.

"They were going to kill us or didn't you see that?" He looked up from his position on the floor over Smith and pointed over at one of the other bodies. "Now stop divvying around Jimmy and grab that gun."

"Yeah, but we had the money." Jimmy did what Luke had asked, but still questioning Luke's choice. He was scared by this, as he had never seen Luke shoot someone, but he had always known this was what he was capable of.

"Of course we did," Luke stated, standing up and putting each of his hands on both of Jimmy's shoulders. "We'll get noticed by other 'gangs' now, people will be scared."

Jimmy didn't say that he was scared, but simply nodded.

"Now we need to recruit."

* * *

"Hi," Rich looked up from where he was sitting to see Mini standing tentatively in the doorway. He nodded at her and turned back to stare at the statue. They had stayed behind the day it happened to move her to one of the storage rooms that only they really used. It had been forty-eight hours since this had happened and Rich hadn't stopped hoping she would suddenly turn back into… Grace. Mini walked on in and took the seat nearest to Rich, but made sure there was some distance between them.  
"Want one?" Mini asked, showing him the packet of smarties she had. He shook his head and she shrugged and started picking some out for herself.

"I used to have problems eating," She said quietly, and when Rich glanced over in her direction she was looking down at her overalls, refusing to look up. "Nobody ever said anything, but everyone knew. Grace loved these," She said, gesturing at the smarties. "Whenever she bought them she would ask if I wanted some. She would force me to eat some in her own Grace way and make some stupid song out of it. _Blue for you, the rest for me_. I didn't want to, but I would eat them just because of Grace."

She opened her hand to reveal a small amount of blue smarties in her hand.

"Basically I'm just saying I know you think this is my fault, but I love her and I didn't want this to happen."

"I know," He stated, he could see the sincerity in her eyes and realized she couldn't be that bad. After some time had passed, he pulled a face and said. "I thought they got rid of the blue ones because of chemicals or some shit."

"They brought them back ages ago, smartass." She said with a weak laugh, but he smirked back.

"It's all… fine now right?" He said, pointing in her general direction to make it clear what he was talking about; the fact that she nearly turned herself into a statue. She seemed confused at first, but then she sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Gracie fixed it." She glanced at Grace's sitting statue form and she would just do anything for her to be alright.

"How did it happen anyway?" Rich asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was curious. Mini paused before asking.

"After a talk with Alo… after Nick died." Mini furrowed her eyebrows, while Rich raised his in surprise.

"Maybe you like him." He scoffed, thinking about the possibility of that ever happening. Mini didn't laugh but looked mildly offended.

"Maybe I fucking don't." She said, slightly snappily but a small smile formed when she saw Rich was simply joking. "She'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah," Rich said, sounding serious. "She's going to be fine."

"She's got to be, so you two can finally stop dicking around and get together." Mini smiled sadly.

* * *

"How far till this café then, Als?" Liv groaned, rubbing her stomach. "I'm really fucking hungry."

"Malone… we only just left the community centre." Liv simply shrugged, as Alo counted on his fingers the estimated time it would take to get there. "Ten minutes probably as long as, you know, we don't get lost or anything."

She shook her head, half smiling at what he said. Her mind was on Grace though; half her time she would be really sad about it, but it felt silly because she was still there and she somehow just knew she would be okay eventually. It was the waiting around for something to happen that bugged her so much. There was nothing any of them could do except wait, so she tried to stop feeling so depressed over it all and try to be normal until they came up with an idea… And then something happened.

"Alo…" She said slowly, standing still as she pulled Alo back. He turned around, completely confused. "It's that guy again."

"Wha-" Alo began, turning his head in the direction Liv was looking at. Liv had mentioned after Grace was turned into stone that she had seen some creepy guy lurking around the funeral and the community centre. Now the guy was here again, some fifty feet away, simply smoking a cigarette and keeping one eye on them. He noticed the ginger looking at him and casually began to walk away. "Uhmm…"

"Go and fucking chase him then!" Liv shouted, angrily gesturing at the way the guy had just started walking off in.

"Oh, right." Alo said in a dazed voice, as he suddenly remembered he had a power that allowed him to run fast. He picked up his speed and although the other guy tried to sprint out ahead, Alo had caught up with him in 5 seconds. He managed to push him to the ground with his speed and was just bringing him up to his feet again as Liv caught up, completely out of breath. Alo squinted his eyes at the guy's face and his jaw dropped.

"We've got a problem…" Liv looked up at Alo quizzically before turning to the guy with a glare.

"Listen prick -" The guy was wriggling free, so Alo had to tighten his grip and he tried to get Liv's attention once more.

"LIV!" She stopped midway through her sentence and gave an aggravated look. "I think this is Nick's brother."

Liv took a moment to process and looked to the guy in baggy black clothes as if to confirm whether this was true or not. He shrugged Alo away finally and brushed off his shirt. After a sigh, he nodded solemnly.

"I saw photos of him at Nick's house… Matty, right?" He nodded at the question, but Liv continued to give him a harsh look.

"Why the fuck have you been following us?" Matty widened his eyes as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?' Alo walked to stand nearer to Liv.

"I wanted to see if it was your fault! You were the last ones there with him." He used his hands to exaggerate his point, which automatically made Liv feel guilty and she sucked on her bottom lip before replying.

"Sorry about Nick…" Alo didn't have to say it; because it was pretty obvious by his expression how upset he still was about him. "We didn't do anything though… He was shot by some guy."

"Really? None of you guys could have stopped this?" Liv and Alo exchanged confused looks. "You've got powers, you could have stopped it."

"How did you know about that?" Alo asked, completely bewildered.

"Err… You were just basically showing off your power." He replied in a completely bored tone. Alo backed down immediately as he realized it was true.

"We tried to stop it from happening, we really did. The guy who shot him had a power though." She paused, wanting to kick herself with how stupid she was being. She pointed at Matty before asking, "How come you're being so chill about the powers?"

"I've got one." He ruffled his hair with frustration and perhaps a bit of excitement. "Do you know this guy? I could…"

"We know nothing about him." Alo shrugged.

"Hold the fuck up. What's your power? Why will you finding this guy make any difference?" Liv pointed out, crossing her arms. Alo nodded his head in agreement.

"I can reverse what somebody has done with their power. I could reverse what this guy did and maybe… maybe it would be fine." He turned around, sensing he had said too much about himself. Liv let out a shriek of excitement, which Matty ignored, and she followed closely behind him, pulling him back.

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere." She scrambled around for words in her sudden joust of excitement, as Alo stood looking as confused as ever. "My friend can turn people into stone by just touching them and she touched my other friend, who can heal people, and well nobody else can actually turn her back because well… nobody else can heal people." She took a deep breath, "Can you help us, Matty?"

He looked contemplative. Alo seemed to finally get the idea and turned to Matty with a pleading, puppy dog look, whilst Liv chewed on her lip. She gave it the idea one final push.

"I swear we tried to help him…"

"_Fine_." He was met with cheers and a hug from the other two. They pulled him over to the community centre excitedly and Alo ran out ahead of him to tell the good news.

* * *

Rich and Mini turned around in their seats to see an out-of-breath Alo standing before them.

"TA DA!" Alo shouted, causing Mini to frown even more, but Rich raised an eyebrow.

Liv and Matty soon followed after, both of them out-of-breath too, but Liv was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the fuck?" Mini asked, moving to stand in front of Grace so she couldn't be seen. "Are you bringing hobos here now or something?"

"He can help Grace," Liv sighed, bringing Matty closer to Mini. Rich's mouth twitched into smile, but he still looked dubious. Mini's mouth gaped open in utter shock.

"How? How can he do that?" She asked slowly and timidly. Liv opened her mouth to explain, but Matty started before her.

"I can reverse some of your actions caused by your power. The longer I make the connection the more I can take back." Mini still frowned.

"But you can't touch me." Matty gave a small smile and walked closer to her.

"I don't have to touch you." She let herself smile, as Rich rubbed his face with both hands; it was clear he was worried to get his hopes up too much in case it didn't work.

Matty showed Mini how she should keep her hand – in front of her, palm facing up – and moving his hand over hers with the palm facing down, but they never touched. A small flickering light began to glow from his hand, which grew stronger as the seconds passed. Everyone stayed in complete silence, entranced by the light glowing. Rich was the only one who simply watched Grace's stone body, waiting for her to come back.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! Happy Halloween everyone and I will try my absolute best to update this more frequently than I did with the prequel. **

**Here's some little hints for what happens in upcoming chapters to keep you all excited:**

**Some characters from Ready to Start will be returning and some faces from series 6 will make appearances. **

**Alo falls in love.**

**Liv makes a new friend.**

**Virginities will be lost as violence spreads. **

**Mini's mum gets handy with a saucepan. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Waiting for Grace

_Chapter 2: Waiting for Grace_

Rich glanced from Grace to Matty, as nothing happened. His eyebrows furrowed as he willed for her to turn back.

"What's happening? Why isn't anything happening?" He raised his voice, angry at himself for having too much hope for this working. Liv held her breath, as she stared at the glowing light. Matty himself did not say a word, but simply held out his free hand to try to silence Rich.

Rich kicked a chair in his frustration and Alo came to wrap an arm around him to calm him down.

"Shit… Look." Liv's voice broke through Rich's angry and disappointed grumbles. His head snapped in the direction of Grace. She was beginning to glow as well; Matty broke the connection with Mini as they all watched Grace begin to turn back into a proper form.

Slowly her hands were moving, then the orange of her jumpsuit was visible again, then her legs and lastly her beautiful face was visible. She fell down, looking a little disoriented as to what was happening. Liv, Rich and Alo basically pounced on her as they hugged her.

"Ouch," Grace said through muffled laughter. Mini began to cry as she so badly wanted to hug her too. The others slowly began to back off, giving her some space to move.

"So… what exactly happened?" She asked, holding the side of her head. Her eyes widened as she seemed to remember what had exactly happened. She hurriedly turned to Mini and relaxed. "It worked?"

"Yeah." Mini smiled, giving a nod. Grace grinned back and noticed the strange guy in baggy black clothes standing near her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, but was distracted by Rich being there.

"Sorry," She blushed, as Rich pulled her to her feet. He shook his head and she wondered how angry he would be at her.

"Don't ever,_ ever_ do that again." He said, but he smiled with relief at the end of his sentence. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leant in close to her. She nodded almost obediently with a small smile on her face, before taking his hand in hers. Liv smirked at Alo and Mini let out a loud groan.

"Will you two just fucking kiss already?" Grace laughed, leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily and the others exchanged glances before realizing they should leave.

"You think they're going to…" Mini raised her eyebrows, daring him to finish his sentence. "Well… you know, boink it out?"

"Ugh… FARMBOY!" She yelled, before marching off to the direction of the lockers with a laughing Alo behind her. He quite enjoyed the new-ish nickname she started for him when she had found out the other day that he in fact lives on a farm.

Liv turned to Matty who was looking up at the ceiling and most likely deciding when the best time for him to leave was. Liv smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for that," She said genuinely, her smile growing wider. He smiled back and shrugged.

"It's alright…" He sighed, giving her a serious look and Liv knew what was coming next. "Do you really not know anything else about him?"

"No… All any of us know is that he can shoot bullets from his finger." She gestured to her own hand to show what she meant. "Don't go doing anything stupid though, Matty."

"Like what?" He asked curiously, his eyes growing larger, as her eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean. He's dangerous, don't go chasing after him." He shook his head and began to walk away from her.

"He was my brother… I've got to do something." Liv opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it so let him leave. She shook her head and walked in the direction of the locker room.

Liv opened the door and found Alo standing near to Mini, laughing about something. They both glanced around to see Liv and Alo scratched the back of his neck.

"Livster!" He said, grinning. "I was saying we should go out tonight. It's been… shit recently, so yeah, what do you say?"

"I'm down for that." Liv said slowly, flopping down on the bench.

"Did your new hobo friend leave?" Mini asked, trying not to sound too mean.

"He helped Grace… You could be a bit nicer." Mini looked a little taken aback, her eyes widening slightly but she hid it with a twitch of her mouth into a smile.

"Well, tell him I said thank you next time you see him." Mini said, rolling her eyes and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"That was quick!" Alo stated, as Rich and Grace entered the locker room. Grace crinkled her nose in confusion, as Rich simply gave a mocking laugh.

"Funny." Grace sat next to Liv on the bench, resting her head on her shoulder. Rich went to his own locker to get something.

"So, tonight? Drinks, dancing, getting high, how does that sound?" Alo asked, swinging an arm around Rich's shoulders.

"Uhh… That sounds like my nightmare." He grumbled, but smiling over at Grace as she looked over at him.

"Well… maybe your missus will disagree with you." Rich groaned as Grace turned her attention to Alo and grinned.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Alopops!" Rich motioned cutting his neck before throwing his head back in annoyance, but Grace simply giggled.

* * *

"Hi Dad," Grace smiled, as she entered her house. She paused as she saw her Dad standing by the stairs with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at her.

"Two days and all you say is hi?" He asked in a flat tone, but it was obvious that his anger was building. She bit her lip as she realized she hadn't been home in a while.

"Oh, right… Sorry -"

"Oh right?" He asked, repeating her again, so Grace couldn't help but sigh. "Your mother and I have been worried about you. These texts are not sufficient for staying away from us for such a long time."

"Texts?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. He paused, narrowing his eyes at her and she finally figured Liv or Mini must have texted her Dad pretending to be her to stop him from worrying. _Good thinking, _she thought. "I'm really, really sorry, Daddy. I'll ring next time."

"There will not be a next time." She shook her head slightly, knowing what would come next. "Because you are grounded until you finish your community service."

He looked and sounded disgusted by the words 'community service' and went to turn away. Grace made her best pleading face and pulled on his arm.

"Dad, please! You can't ground me, I'm not little anymore. I'm eighteen…" She said, her voice getting louder and angrier anymore. He shook his head continuing to walk away to the living room where the news was on. She stood there for a little while, trying to make herself cry hoping it would convince her father to give her a second chance. How was she supposed to go out tonight or spend any time with Rich at all if she was to be grounded?

'_Three young male bodies were found in a dumpster just outside Bristol's city centre early this morning. All were shot once in the head and it is thought to be part of a gang killing. Confirmation of who these boys were is still pending._'

Grace was reminded of Nick as she heard the newsreader talking about the recent killings. As she saw her father paying her no attention, she sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. She took out her phone and texted Rich:

_Think I might need a tiny bit of help getting out of here tonight x_

* * *

"Bill! Bill!" He woke up from his light snooze due to the persistent shouts from his wife.  
"Yes?" He shouted back, but she didn't reply so he sighed getting to his feet. He waddled over to the dining room where she was sitting and knitting. "Yes?"

"Oh… there you are." She winced, as she peered over at him over her glasses. "Could you make me a cuppa?"

"Oh, alright." He sighed, not bothering to say she had woken him up for she would probably get mad. She smiled and he walked slowly over to the kitchen. After turning the kettle on, he looked outside the window into their garden. It was a bit dark, so it was difficult to see but he was sure something wasn't quite right.

"Margaret!" He shouted and he received a muffled 'Hmmm' in reply. "What's happened to that bloody big gnome?"

"For the last bleeding time, it's a statue!" She responded. He tsked at her before opening the back door and walking down further into the garden, ignoring the eerie feeling he felt inside him.

"H-hullo?" He asked dimly, staring at the spot where the statue had previously been. He scratched his head as he pondered this case. He muttered to himself, "Must be hooligans…"

He turned to leave, but he bumped into someone. He gasped as he found a man blocking his path.

"Hello," The man said, before showing his sparkling white teeth.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, this is the most boring chapter ever, but it's just supposed to be a filler anyway! I'll explain the last section of this chapter in the A/N for the next chapter :) **

**Thank you for those who reviewed and hope you continue to do so!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Vampire Strikes Back

_Chapter 3: Vampire Strikes Back_

Grace signaled to Rich with a thumbs up as he nervously returned it. She threw down her bag to him and he surprisingly managed to catch it. She moved her leg over the balcony and tried to get her gripping on the pipe with her feet. She used the gaps in the bricks and the growing creeper plants for her hands to grab onto something. She tried not to look down in case she got scared and eventually she was close to the bottom. Rich was at the bottom to help her down, so she didn't fall. He took one of her hands and she hopped down.

"Thank you," She began, brushing down her polka dot dress. "Did you climb over the gate?"

"Yeah," Rich said, shaking his head. "Your house is fucking… huge."

She smiled, tightening the grip on his hand and leading him around the house.

"Wait, aren't we going back out this way?" He asked with a look of confusion, as he glanced between her and high front gates.

"Don't kill me, but there's a back gate that's much smaller." She said, not meeting his eye and continuing to hurry quietly to the back of the house.

"WHAT?" He shouted, before Grace motioned for him to quiet down. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would be funny." She smiled, ignoring his frown and stopping to wrap her arms around his neck so she could softly kiss his lips.

"Well -" He began, but was cut off by her dog barking. Grace's eyes widened and she pulled Rich along as they took off at a run. She climbed over the gate with a bit of difficulty due to her dress, but Rich did it with far more difficulty and fell down on the other side. Grace laughed, as she helped him up and they began to walk to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

"Shots!" Alo shouted, handing them out to Mini and Liv. Mini smiled appreciatively and Liv downed hers before continuing to dance on the spot. Mini pulled on the sleeve of her jacket uncomfortably, despite the fact she chose to wear gloves again, as more people moved around her. Alo noticed how uncomfortable she was and tapped her shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" He asked, displaying a few of the moves that he might do on the dancefloor. She laughed before stopping herself and giving a small nod instead. He walked ahead and she followed, at first she moved awkwardly in time with the music, still cautious of people grinding and jumping around her. She glanced up at Alo, who was doing the robot and pulling a stupid face.

In that moment, she decided to forget everything… Just for a second. She stopped moving and took a deep breath before moving about manically as if she didn't have a care in the world. Alo was taken by surprise at first, but soon smiled and copied her moves. She did the running man as Alo copied and couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"HARDBECK IN THE HOUSE!" Alo suddenly cried, as Rich and Grace were searching the packed dancefloor for their friends. They glanced in the direction of the shout and both looked equally surprised to see Mini and Alo dancing together. Grace smiled in wonderment at her best friend as they approached.

"Hey Mini Moo," She shouted squeakily with a wave, whilst Rich walked slowly behind her before getting attacked by his ginger friend. He rolled his eyes as Alo continued to jump up and down, trying to force Rich to jump as well. Grace watched this with amusement in her eyes, before pulling Rich away.

"You can dance with me," She said so sweetly that it didn't seem like a command, but Rich knew it was. He groaned and wrinkled his nose in disgust. She placed her hands behind his neck, giving him a pointed look when he hadn't immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Reluctantly he did so, smiling as Grace sang along to the song and moving her body for Rich to follow her rhythm.

Liv watched this whole scene play out from the bar where she still stood. She sighed, downing another shot. Rich and Grace getting together was lovely, she thought, but it kind of changed the dynamic. Mini wasn't really hers to look after anymore and Alo… well, Alo seemed to have a crush on Mini, which made Liv feel more alone than she usually felt. _Please say that they're all going to pair up, _she glared at them all dancing in pairs, why did Mini have to dance with Alo anyway? Why couldn't she just stay and dance with Liv? And why did people feel like they had to dance with a member of the opposite sex anyway? Liv shook her head, signaling for another shot. Might as well get pissed…

As the music continued to pump on, Alo and Mini were both jumping up and down fist-pumping, and Rich somehow persuaded Grace to stop dancing by simply kissing her. Alo needed more space than he had for his jumping, so he bumped into Mini and she instinctively pushed him away hard which ended up with him toppling into another girl.

"Bloody -" The girl began, stopping suddenly as she noticed Alo properly for the first time. She was a short brunette with wide brown eyes. She smiled slowly as Alo began to orient himself with his current predicament. "You alright there?"

He blinked a few times before his eyes finally rested on her. He began to smile and gave a quick nod, standing up a little straighter. Mini stopped dancing as she saw the two looking at each other.

"I'm Poppy," The girl began, giving him her hand to shake. He looked at it for a second, before taking it in his and shaking.

"Alo," She didn't say anything else, but simply turned around – still holding onto his hand – moving her hips against his.

Mini walked back to the bar where Liv still sat. Liv raised her eyebrows expectantly at Mini, but all she received was a blank stare as she grabbed Liv's still full shot and downed it.

"You do realize you were out there for an hour and a half?" Liv asked, still eyeing Mini suspiciously.

"And?" Mini asked with a shrug. She glanced back at the dance floor where Alo and his new lady friend were still dancing as close as they could with clothes on.

* * *

Rich was sitting at a bar stool with Grace standing in front of him. He was pursing his lips as he thought of the toughest question to ask her.

"Cats or dogs?" Rich asked, smirking at the whine Grace made in reply. She pouted, shaking her head.

"You can't ask me that," She said, continuing to shake her head wildly before Rich grabbed either side of her head with both his hands. She stared up at him as he smirked at her.

"No, you have to answer that…It's the rules, y'know." He said, as if asking her to challenge it. He let go of her and she bounced up giving him a peck on the lips.

"Fine, cats," She said, with a Grace-version of a scowl, which wasn't really a scowl at all but just a sad expression.

"A month without Metal music or a month without Alo?" Grace asked, satisfied with her considerably difficult question. However Rich simply scoffed before immediately saying,

"A month without Alo," He shook his head, taking another sip of his beer. "Space is healthy, he needs it…"

As he said that he glanced around looking for his buddy, which was when Grace instantly knew his last answer was a lie. Rich had his mouth wide open and he tapped Grace's arm repeatedly until she looked behind her.

"Fucking Alo… He's actually found someone drunk enough to -" He stopped himself when Grace swiveled back around and furrowed her eyebrows at him. Rich gave a defensive half laugh before pointing at Alo. "He has never got himself a girl _that_ interested in him… Interested at all actually."

Grace glanced back at Alo and the tiny girl he was making out with, before smirking back at Rich.

"And I'm sure you've had a lot of attention from girls," She said and Rich shrugged, taking another sip of his beer to save himself from answering that. Grace gave a satisfied smile before pulling him up.

"You can walk me home now," Rich was about to argue about how he had never agreed to walk her home, but Grace shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

Mini stumbled home around 2am after stomaching as much tongue action Alo was getting as she could, let alone Rich and Grace being cutesy the whole time. After fumbling in her bag for a good minute, she found her key and managed to push the door open. The house was dark and on first thoughts, her Mum must have been sleeping, but a loud moaning noise confirmed otherwise. She winced at the noise and tried to escape upstairs. Her Mum heard the door close though and made a big fuss of standing up and covering herself with a pillow.

"Who the bleeding hell is that?" Mini rolled her eyes as her Mum turned the lamp nearest her on.

"It's your local rapist with a key… Who else would it be?" Mini snapped, turning to go up the stairs when the man lying on the sofa took her by surprise. Not because he was there, as she knew there was a guy there, but he was familiar. He sat up and her eyes widened.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?" She said slowly, not to seem menacing but it was due to the fact that she was actually terrified.

"Sorry Mini, didn't mean to scare you." He said nonchalantly, smiling and looking a bit embarrassed of the state he was in. Mini's Mum moved back to the sofa.

Mini was frozen with disbelief as she stared at the man, who was no longer a man, and was supposed to be made out of stone….

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Grace softly said, as she leaned her head on Rich's arm. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun? No, I wouldn't call it that… It was alright spending a bit of time with you though." Grace smiled, ignoring his attempt to cause trouble with her.

"You know after we're done in community service," Grace started.

"Two weeks and counting."

"Yeah, well what are you planning on doing afterwards?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. She all of a sudden felt silly for they had taken so long to get together in the first place and she hadn't once thought about what their future plans were. Was it already going to be over before it began?

"Err…" He crinkled his nose. "I applied for university, but they found out about the whole drug thing and rejected my application."

He tried to look nonchalant about it, but Grace could tell as she lifted her head and glanced at his face that it was upsetting him.

"Me too," Grace said, "Well, mine's still conditional, but I bet they reject me when they find out about shoplifting."

"Where's your university?" Rich asked, realizing that things for them would be different after community service. The month of August may still be fun and easy for them, but if she got accepted to her university then what would that mean for them?

"London for dancing." She stated, stopping and standing in front of him. "We don't have to worry about it yet though… I want this to work, so let's take it slow?"

"Yeah," Rich nodded, trying to hide his smile. He pulled her closer to him, tilted his face and kissed her lips softly. "Don't fucking make me go over your gate again."

"I'll go through the back gate." She said, smiling. She wasn't ready to let go of his hand yet, but knew it was around three in the morning and she should get some sleep. Grace had to basically pull her own hand away from his and walk away. When she glanced back over her shoulder, Rich was still watching after her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the third installment of this! There is like zero mention of powers in this I know, but I think this is the only chapter that fails to mention powers. Next chapter just has two of the characters in it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mini The Vampire Slayer

_Chapter 4: Mini the Vampire Slayer_

Mini continued to stare at the scene before her – unable to process that the impossible had just become possible. How was Bob Dylan back from his stone form? It was only supposed to be Grace who could turn people back to human form… This didn't make any sense. This thought kept her thinking about the scariest thing about this whole situation – Her Mum was just having sex with a vampire, and worse, seemed happy about it.

"He came back," She was saying to her now in a quiet, excited voice, but Mini was still staring at him. Thank God he was in a pair of boxers so she didn't look like she was staring at him for perverted reasons.

"Mum, you don't understand." Mini eventually said, finally tearing her gaze from him, looking at her Mum with worried eyes.

"What?"

"Bob's not -"

"It's Dylan actually." He corrected, walking over to her Mum and placing his arm around her waist. "How about we go upstairs?"

He was talking in a hushed voice into her ear, but Mini still heard every word. She wanted to punch him right then.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Mini." She said slowly, beginning to make her way to the stairs, even though she was still only covering herself with merely two pillows from the sofa. It almost made the whole situation funny, apart from the fact of course that there was a BLOOD-THIRSTY VAMPIRE standing about four inches away from the both of them.

"Mum." Mini basically snapped, backing away from Dylan.

"In the morning, Mini," Her Mum said in a sing-song tone, but the annoyance was very easy to make out. Dylan stuck around for a second, as her Mum went higher and higher up the stairs. He smirked down at Mini and she remained very still, trying extremely hard not to give him the satisfaction that she was terrified of him.

"Alright, how the fuck are you here then?" She said in the bravest voice she could manage without physically shaking. Dylan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Mini raised her eyebrows, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Uhm… You're supposed to be a statue."

"Ah, yes. Well, I just kind of woke up yesterday." Mini wasn't sure why she was even having a conversation with him and she inched her hand closer to him, knowing what she had to do now.

"Mini, don't." She paused, because he sounded far more human and almost… scared for a moment. Also somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't have been the best idea to hastily turn him into a vampire.

"But you're a," She glanced at the stairs before whispering, "Vampire."

"I know, I know," He placed his hands together, as if he was begging her for forgiveness and he positioned himself so he could look in to her eyes. "Do you really think I would have come here tonight if I wasn't trying to be myself again and didn't love your mother?"

"You've known her for about a month," Mini said, folding her arms angrily.

"Doesn't mean I don't love her," He paused, realizing Mini was missing the point. He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I know you can turn me back into whatever I was before at any moment, but I had to risk coming here because I do love her."

Mini was about to give in then, but after eyeing him carefully for a second she let out a mirthless laugh. "I'm not buying that."

"It's true," He knew he would have to say the real reason why Mini couldn't turn him. "Besides do you really want your mother coming down here and seeing what you've done? She'll know your secret and you know she won't believe a word you say about me."

Mini chewed on her bottom lip before looking down at her hands; Dylan began to smirk once more, he knew he had won then.

"Fine," She snapped, looking back at him. "You even touch her and I will make sure you never get a chance to do your vampire shit anymore."

He shook his head, smiling a little as he began to walk up the stairs.

Mini massaged her temples, not able to believe this was happening to her. Was her life really getting worse and worse?

She was caught shoplifting – pretty shit. Community service – she was pretty sure giving birth would have been a less torturous experience than turning up for that every day. Finding out she had a power that meant she couldn't touch anyone _ever_ again – she was beginning to wonder if anything shittier could even happen to her at this point. OH, but then she almost got killed by a vampire, who was also her Mum's boyfriend – the shittiest pile of stinking shit you could ever imagine. And then watching a boy die in front of you – pretty sure it was going to scar her for life.

Now life had the decency of throwing another obstacle in her way and so she did the only thing she could do at that moment – call Liv.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shelley asked teasingly, signaling for Dylan to come over to the bed. He smiled, making his way over to her.

"Mini was telling me not to screw things up with you this time." He said whilst embracing her as he finally reached the bed. Shelley gave a miniscule shake of her head.

"She does have a point… I found it hard enough already forgiving you this time." She said, once she pulled away from his kiss. She was smiling, but he had grown serious, bringing one hand to cup the cheek of her face.

"I feel so lucky that you forgave me." He moved to kiss her again, when she brought a finger to his lips to gently push him away.

"I've just remembered I need to visit my Mum in the morning," She said in an urgent voice, searching around on the bed for her skimpy dressing gown.

"And?" Dylan said with a groan, throwing his head against the headrest.

"And I need to write it down that I have to buy her lottery tickets. She flips one if I forget." She muttered, standing up and moving hastily towards her dressing table for some paper.

"You have to do it right now in the middle of -" He trailed off as it seemed obvious to him what it was in the middle of.

"Yes," She began, picking up a pen and a pad of paper, flicking through it for a blank page. "Otherwise I'll – oh, for fucksake!"

Dylan felt a twinge in his mouth before he even asked what was wrong.

"A bloody paper cut," Shelley angrily muttered, finishing her note; she remained completely oblivious to Dylan's sudden discomfort as she crawled back into the bed. She wagged her finger in his face. "Give it a kiss better."

As soon as she said the words she noticed Dylan was clenching his hands into balls of fist in the sides of the mattress, and not to mention the fact that he was refusing to open his mouth.

"What's up with you?"

* * *

"I don't know, Liv, but he's fucking here now." Mini was venting down the phone whilst pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Mini suddenly stopped, as Liv grew completely silent. "What the hell does 'Oh' mean?"

"Maybe… maybe it was the thing that guy Matty did?"

"You mean the hobo?" She could hear Liv sigh on the other end.

"He might have reversed your actions too much?" She asked, not sure whether Mini would be convinced by that or not.

"Okay, well I really don't care why… I'm freaking out more that my mum is letting a vampire -"

She broke off, hearing the scream from upstairs. She automatically dropped the phone, running towards the kitchen to find anything that might be useful in case she couldn't automatically turn him into stone. She found a saucepan lying next to the sink and she grabbed it before hurrying towards the stairs.

"Mum!" She cried, fustigating herself for ever giving him a second chance. She called out once more, but now there was silence. She stood at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily, as she glanced towards the door to her mum's room – it was open.

"Mum," She said in a much softer voice this time, as she walked closer to the room, unsure of whether she was still breathing anymore in anticipation. Her mum came into view; she was lying on the bed, seemingly motionless. Mini threw a hand to her mouth, about to run to her when she heard a loud creaking noise coming from the direction of her room. Her hand clutched tighter on the saucepan handle as she slowly walked to her own room. She opened the door, but he wasn't there.

"Blood-binger, I told you what would fucking happened if you touched my Mum so just quit the hide and seek!" She glanced around her room once more, before turning around to search somewhere else. She screamed as standing directly in front of her was Bob Dylan, blood oozing from his lips. She lifted the saucepan to hit him with, but he merely laughed, removing it easily from her grip and flinging it down the hallway.

She had to admit that his strength was scaring her, but she still had her own power, so she raised her hand; she needed to touch his skin fast so she could go somehow help her Mum. Bob Dylan was laughing even more as he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed on the floor, so she couldn't move at all apart from her legs which weren't much use right now. She took a moment to actually the process the fact that he wasn't made of stone... He should be by now.

Gloves. He had time after injuring his Mum to go put on a fucking pair of gloves – great. She screamed as that was all she could do right now, she hated the fact that she was so helpless right now. She attempted to wriggle underneath him, but being a vampire came with abnormal strength. She closed her eyes, not knowing how he was going to kill her, but wanting it over with as soon as possible.

Pain came to her but in a way she hadn't expected; she felt the entire weight of his body thud against hers and his grip on her wrists loosened. She dared opening her eyes and was beyond the point of relief and surprise when she saw her Mum standing over her grasping the saucepan. She was gasping for breath and staring at Dylan in utter confusion.

"What the hell is going on, Mini?" She questioned in her thick Scottish accent. "He just…"

She dropped the pan, moving to help Mini get out from underneath him. When she was free, she sat next to the body, knowing what she would have to do now. She rubbed at her wrists, glancing up at her Mum who stared at the body, looking like she was fighting back her tears.

"I've got to do this before he wakes up…" She said softly, not daring to look back at her Mum as she placed her hand against his face, waiting for him to turn into stone. After the change had taken place, she sat back against her cupboard, staring at the statue. She knew her Mum was staring at her, but she didn't have the energy to explain things today and she didn't think her Mum was ready to hear about the storm right now.

Mini couldn't say how long they sat in silence, but Liv was the one who broke them out of it. She hadn't even heard Liv coming up the stairs, but she soon heard her saying,

"MINI! What -" She appeared in the doorway and stopped herself from saying anything else. Mini looked up at Liv and smiled weakly. Liv nodded, stepping past Mini's mum to sit awkwardly next to Mini. She took her hand and smiled, before they both turned to look at the statue once more.

Mini's mum left after a few minutes, but nobody knew what she went to do. Maybe to cry, maybe to sleep, but most likely to sit in silence in her own room.

"So we're destroying it this time, yeah?" Liv asked quietly, giving Mini's hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! **

**I am pretty proud of this chapter which probably means nobody else will like it. **


End file.
